


Claiming the Princess

by Goddess_of_the_Multiverses



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal, Being Walked In On, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Slash, cheerleader Percy Jackson, jealous Nico di Angelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_of_the_Multiverses/pseuds/Goddess_of_the_Multiverses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Human. Capturing Goode's princess was the easy part, claiming Percy was another story... Good thing for Nico the princess was so willing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claiming the Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Takara_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/gifts).



**_Claiming the Princess_ **

“Dude, we were fuck awesome out there!” Leo grinned. He was practically jumping around in front of the other boys, smiling from ear to ear as he went into detail about how this year their team would “so win the championship”. “And with all those hot cheerleaders,” he whistled, “Man, is that's gonna be a good night!”

Jason rolled his eyes. “Calm your jets Valdez!” The blonde joked. He pulled his shirt over his head and eyed his best friend.

Jake snorted. “Yeah, bro, as if you'll get any tail anyway,” the senior messed up his little brother's hair, “You are far too desperate.” Leo pouted as his friends laughed at him.

It was Frank who got control of his laughter first. “So, Nico,” he chuckled, trying to sooth the last of his dying laughs, “you gonna finally get laid?”

Jake snorted. “Come on Frank, you haven't even gotten laid yourself, you are not allowed to ask that question.”

“So, will you?” Jason rolled his eyes, turning to their quarterback.

“You aren't allowed to ask that either Grace!” The builder warned. “I'm the only guy here that is actually getting laid so I'm the one who gets to ask him.” He glared at the other three boys, who stepped down, not wanting to anger the eldest of the five. “So, di Angelo, you finally gonna get some of that fine piece of ass you have yet to claim?”

Nico chuckled and shrugged. “I don't know. I mean, it's been kind of hard to even hang out with football season and all.” The school's shadow prince walked out of the changing area, pulling his black shirt over his head as he head into the park lot. “We've both been really busy, ya know?”

The four boys all followed Nico out to the parking lot, all ready to go home after a long day of football practice. Frank smiled at him in sympathy. “I know what you mean,” he said. “Hazel and I are the same way. This season is just—” He cut himself off.

Nico's eyebrows crinkled together. “Frank? What's wrong?” He asked. When the Canadian didn't respond, the Italian looked at the other two, only to see Jason and Leo both wide eyed. “Guys, what's wrong?” As he turned back to the parking lot, Nico saw what they were all staring at. “Damn.”

Percy Jackson grinned widely when he realized he captured the his shadow prince's attention. “Nico!” He called, waving him over.

The Italian and his friend's could only stare as Percy Jackson—Goode's princess, named for his random stunts such as this one—run up to them in a cheerleader's uniform. As the small teen jumped into the surprised arms of his boyfriend, his already too short skirt flew up, making everyone's eyes widen even more. Nico quickly ran his hand down Percy's ass, flattening the skirt and hiding the boy's god given gift away.

“What are you doing here?” Nico finally managed after Percy pulled away from his lips. “I thought your dad was going to do the 'father-son bonding' thing?”

“Paul's doing father-son bonding?” Leo snorted. “That doesn't seem right.”

A frown tugged onto the swimming star's face as he buried his head deeper into the taller teen's chest. “Paul's my step-dad,” he said. “My real dad, he left my mom after I was born.” Percy hide his face, not really liking the looks his friends were giving him. His sea green eyes lifted to Nico's black-as-night orbs. “Poseidon blew me off, again.”

“I'm sorry,” the shadow prince of the school leaned down to kiss the shorter boy. Percy wrapped his arms around Nico's broad shoulders, locking their lips together and enabling them from parting.

Jason coughed. “I'm going to, uh,” he stumbled, feeling awkward as he watched two of his best guy friends go into a full blow make out session, “I'm going to see if Reyna's busy.” With that, he rushed over to his car. “Come on Frank, I'll give you a ride to Hazel's.” Frank didn't hesitate to rush over to Jason's car.

Jake chuckled. “Come on Valdez,” he grabbed Leo's shirt and pulled the staring boy away. “If you want to watch two guys make out, I can invite Will over.”

When air was necessary, they pulled away, resting their foreheads together. Both breathed heavily as they just held each other, enjoying the closeness. “I'm sorry about your father,” Nico breathed, running his hands under the cheerleader skirt.

“It's alright.” Percy smiled, looking up into those black eyes. “Him skipping out on me has some perks. We get his pent house apartment to ourselves for the weekend.”

Nico chuckled. He dipped his head down to kiss his beauty. “What luck? He doesn't even know who you're bringing over, does he?” His lips skimmed across the sun-kissed neck.

Percy moaned. “I told him I'd be having a friend over, just not what we'd be doing.” He tugged his nails into the black shirt. “Can we—can we go now?”

“Yeah,” the shadow prince licked Percy's ear shell. “Let's go.”

**_Claiming the Princess_   
**

Nico recognized the hotel Percy's father had a permanent room at. It was where many of the rich students that went to Goode resided. Mount Olympus Hotel, a popular place for the rich and famous of New York City.

“Wow,” Percy muttered, eyes larger than saucers. “I've never actually been here before, it's really fancy.” He eyed the white marble and Greek-like architecture. “It's like the stuff we learned about in human culture.”

“Whatever,” the school's shadow prince muttered. He glared at some of the guys that were eying Percy lustfully. _Stupid cheerleader uniform. Why do you have to look so go in it?_ “Let's just hurry up and get to that apartment,” the taller boy lent down and licked the other's ear shell, “I'm getting impatient.”

The fish shivered. “Alright, I'll go get a key.” He smiled up at Nico, only to have his lips attacked.

The black eyed teen kissed Percy hungrily, as if they would never see each other again. Percy didn't complain, though. He enjoyed this side of his boyfriend, the possessive side. Sure, at times it was annoying, but it all played into the eldest's favor in the end.

“Let's continue this in the bedroom,” Nico whispered into his prince's ear, giving his earlobe a nibble. A groan escaped the green eyed boy's lips. “That means we'll be needing a key Perce.”

“Oh!” The teen's face turned bright red. “I'll go get that,” then he hurried off towards the front desk, Nico chuckling behind him.

“Hi and welcome to Mount Olympus. How may I help you?”

The still blushing Percy looked up and came face to face with a nice looking boy that couldn't be much older than he was. The boy was tall, with sun kissed skin, curly blonde hair, and crystal blue eyes. Defiantly a ten in the teen's book. “I'm Percy Jackson,” he said. “I need a key to my dad's room, he's name's Poseidon.”

The blonde's blinding smile only widened. “So your Mr. Poseidon's son?” Percy nodded. “He told me to be expecting you. My name is Apollo Leto, but just call me Apollo. Fell free to come to me for anything, and I mean _anything_.” Apollo winked at the young teen, making sure he knew the true meaning.

“Thank you,” Percy smile, oblivious. “I'll keep that in mind, can I have my key now?”

The blonde raised an eyebrow. This child, this cute, adorable boy, could he be anymore oblivious? “Of course,” the worker sighed. He rummaged through his desk before handing over the key card to the youth, whom thank him. “Oh, and Percy.”

The green eyed teen turned back to look at him. “Yes, Mr. Apollo?”

Apollo grinned wickedly, “I just love that skirt on you. Perhaps it would look better on the floor though.” The blonde purred, loving the images already.

Now, Percy turned bright red. “No,” he stumbled, trying to come up with words, “I think it would look better staying on me.”

“There you are,” Nico said, an edge to his voice.

“Huh?” Percy looked up, a blushing mess.

The dark king wrapped his arms around his fish. “You were taking a long time _amore,_ I was getting worried.” He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his cross-dresser's lips. “Have you made a new friend?” Nico lifted his black eyes to glare at the glowing sun in front of them.

“I hope so,” the blonde grinned. He held out his hand to Nico. “I am Apollo Leto. I work for Mr. Poseidon, it is very nice to meet Percy. Are you the friend his father mentioned?”

“Yes,” the dark one spat. The blonde, he was not to be trusted. “Nico di Angelo.”

He nodded, his blue eyed moving to the green eyed teen. “I was just telling Perseus how adorable he was in that uniform of his. You are a very luck man Mr. di Angelo,” Apollo grinned. “Please enjoy your stay and the Mount Olympus Hotel. Also, try not to make to much of a mess while you are staying here.” Again, the blonde winked at them, knowing exactly want was going to happen.

Percy turned red and opened his mouth to answer, only to have Nico interrupt him. “Don't worry, we'll have a lot of fun,” he chuckled darkly, before tugging Percy towards the elevator.

**_Claiming the Princess_ **

“Nico!” Percy gasped as he was thrown down onto the couch of his father's living room. “What are you doing?!”

A merciless laugh fell out of the dark prince's lips as he grabbed Percy's wrist, pinning them above his head. “Come on, Percy-chan, did you really think I'd let you get away with flirting with that guy and not get a punishment?” An almost evil grin came on the Italian's face.

Percy squealed, but pushed aside his fear knowing Nico was like any predator. He could smell it. “I'm not a girl!” The water lover said, hoping to side track his lover. “It would be Percy-kun, not Percy-chan. I'm in the same language class as you Neeks!”

“No,” Nico leaned down, running his tongue down the tanned neck, “Percy-chan sounds right. You are my girl after all.” He bite down on the nape of his boyfriend's neck.

Percy squealed in delight. “Stop that,” he breath, “You know if we go there we will not be going back.” He let out another scream that was impossible to tell if it was filled with pain or pleasure as Nico bite down on his neck again.

“I never said I wasn't willing to go there,” he said huskily. He took Percy's wrists in one hand, letting the other run down to the hem of his black shirt. “I suppose this will do.”

“What will do?” Half-lidded green eyes widened when he heard a ripping sound. “Nico?” He felt fabric bring wrapped, tightly, around his wrist. “Wha—what are you doing?”

The black eyed one grinned, tightening the shreds of his shirt around the couch's armrest. “Making sure you don't move,” the Italian grinned widely. “Don't leave your mouth open like that, I might stick something in it,” he said before roughly shoving their mouths together, slipping his tongue into the other's gaping mouth.

“Ahr!” Percy gasped, before letting his muscles relax. His eyes drifted closed and he left Nico explore his mouth, just enjoying the feel of his football player's muscular form press against his own. He didn't even try to fight for dominance this time.

The dark prince pulled back, running his lips across Percy's jaw. “Why do you taste like chocolate chip cookies?” He asked, moving to nibble on the swimmer's ear.

In response, he got a slight purr, rumbling through both their bodies. “Ate... for... lunch,” Percy managed, having a hard time forming complete sentences. His brain was quickly following his body as it turned to mush beneath Nico's fingers. Another gasp escaped the swimmer's mouth as he felt Nico's cold hands travel up his shirt, ripping it off him. “Nico...”

The shadow prince didn't respond. Instead, he attached his mouth to one of Percy's erected nipples. This hand went to play with the other one, flicking and pinching it, as he tried to get seductive sounds from Percy. Once he was finished with the right, Nico moved his mouth to the left, playing with the other with his hand.

“Nico...” The school's princess whispered lowly. A hand went down under his skirt and panties, cupping cock. “Nico!”

“I know Percy-chan, you love that don't you?” Cold fingers find there way in between Percy's cheeks, circling his entrance.

The school's princess bucked his hips. “Stop...that...” he moan, in the most unconvincing way.

“I think you are enjoying yourself very much, my beautiful sea princess,” Nico said, pushing two fingers in, surprising the other to no end.

Percy gasp withering beneath his fingers. “Fuck the princess part, you obviously won't stop it. But why that fuck has everyone been calling me sea princess? I'm on the swim team, we don't swim in the ocean. It just makes no—ahh!” His rant was silenced as Nico started moving his fingers. “Stop! That hurts Nico!”

Another dark chuckle chilled the air. “Serves you right,” the younger one said. “Allowing that idiot blonde to flirt with you.” He started moving his fingers fast, then scissoring his boyfriend.

“Nico! Please stop that, it hurts,” Percy begged. His bite his already swollen bottom lip, trying to keep in a pleasure filled scream. The princess wouldn't admit it to Nico, but watching his boyfriend do that to him—fingering him—it really turned him on. Now, he could feel his little solider becoming painfully hard.

“If you insist Percy-chan,” Nico chuckled, pulling his fingers out.

The green eyed teen had enough time to sigh in relief before he felt his boyfriend's cock penetrate his entrance. Percy left out a scream and clawed his nails into the palms of his hands, drawing blood. After a few minutes of Nico placing love-filled butterfly kisses along the swimmer's face and neck, Percy's pain-filled noises quieted.

Nico looked at him with concern, kissing his mouth. “Are you okay?”

Percy's face still had a look of pain on it. “Move,” he ordered through gritted teeth.

The dark prince nodded. “As you say, my princess,” he mutters, leaning down to kiss Percy once more before moving at a slow speed.

“Faster damn it!” Percy snapped, voice still hinted with pain. “It hurts when you go like that.”

“Yes, princess,” Nico chuckled, taking up his speed. His hand's wondered to Percy's own cock, jerking off his boyfriend in hopes of making Percy forget the pain.

“Ni—Nico,” Percy whined. “That feels so good.” The teen let out a pleasure filled scream as his dark prince slammed his prostate. “There! Hit it again!”

So Nico did. “God damn Perce. You're really tight,” Nico whispered. He leaned down and kissed the other, letting his tongue linger.

“God, Nico, I'm going to—” Percy didn't finish as he came on Nico's hand.

As Nico felt Percy's walls tightening around him, he felt himself coming inside his boyfriend, now lover. The shadow prince pounded into the other teen a few more times, riding out his orgasm, before pulling out and laying beside Percy on the couch.

The swimmer turned on his side and cuddled into Nico's chest. “I love you Nico,” he whispered. “And I wanna do this again.”

“I love you too Percy-chan,” Nico kissed his head, pulling the bonds off Percy's wrists. “And of course we're going to do this again.”

The princess rubbed his wrists. “I'm not a girl,” Percy whispered before letting his eyes close and falling asleep on his boyfriend.

Nico simply chuckled and pulled a blanket off the back of the couch, covering the two of them. “Don't want that perverted doorman walking in on us,” he muttered before pulling Percy closer and letting sleep take over him as well.

**_Claiming the Princess_   
**

Poseidon laughed. “It's hard to believe that we'd run into each other at the conference,” he grinned. “It's been years, hasn't it?”

Hades nodded. “Yes, I believe in high school you kept going on about never losing touch,” he rolled his eyes, knowing it was the marine biologist fault for never calling back. “Your brain is full of the kelp you work with.”

Poseidon pouted. “Don't be like that Hades, at least we are running into each other now. Better late than never as I always say!” He grinned.

“That's because you always forget to do everything when asked,” Hades rolled his eyes teasingly.

The sea lover rolled his eyes and opened the door the his apartment. “Whatever. Still, it's a good thing we happen to run into each other this weekend, my son is supposed to be visiting me.” He took off his coat, placing it in the closet along with Hades'. “You have a son too, correct? Around fourteen?”

Hades nodded. “Yes, he is fourteen. His name is Nico.” The forensic annalist followed his old friend towards the living room of his large apartment.

“Great!” Poseidon said, truly happy. “My son, Perseus, is sixteen. They can be good friends. Nico should come over this weekend, also. I'm sure the four of us can find something to do together.”

“He's at a friends,” Hades answered quickly, knowing fully what his son intended to do with his boyfriend this weekend. Even if he hadn't meant Nico's partner yet, he had been ensure that he was a good boy. Apparently “Bianca approves.”

“Too bad,” Poseidon frowned. “Where is that boy?” He walked into the living room. “Oh God! What in the name of—Perseus! What are you doing!?”

The swimmer jumped at hearing his name. “What?” His sleepy green eyes landed on his father. “Hi dad,” he smiled.

“What in hell do you think you're doing?” Poseidon demanded.

Percy looked down, turning red as he saw Nico slowly waking up. At least they had a blanket around them. “I was taking a nap,” Percy said, not a lie but not the whole truth either.

Nico rubbed his eyes. “Oh, hi dad. I see you know Percy's father,” he smiled at Hades. The dark prince sat up and stretched. “Nice to meet you Mr. Poseidon. Dad, this is Percy Jackson, my boyfriend.”

“It's nice to meet you Perseus,” Hades nodded to the now red boy. “Come on Poseidon, let's leave these two to get dressed.” He grabbed onto the surprised man's arm, pulling him into another room.

“My couch,” Poseidon stuttered. “That was my couch. I got it imported from Brazil.” His green eyed lit up with anger, “I'm going to have a stern talking with that boy!” He, then, tried to head back into the room.

“Now, now,” Hades chuckled, grabbing the other's arm again. He leaned in close whispering into his ear, “is that any different than us sneaking around as teens?”

Poseidon paled, looking at his old friend. “You wouldn't tell them?”

“I would.”

The marine biologist looked back toward the doorway, but did nothing more. He walking toward a kitchen. “I need a drink.” Hades chuckled, following his friend.

“That was so embarrassing!” Percy complained. He pulled his shirt into place—luckily he had brought an extra pair of clothes along with his little outfit. “I can't believe my father walked in on me!”

“Whatever,” Nico rolled his eyes and pulled Percy's—too small—gym shirt over his head. “He'll have to accept me, unless you are going to break up with me.”

“No!” The princess said immediately. “It's just, your dad and my dad walked in on us, aren't you embarrassed in the slightest?” He looked up with pleading eyes.

“No,” Nico shrugged, pulling Percy to his side as they made their way towards their fathers. “If it makes you feel any better, I think my dad likes you.”

“NICO! This isn't time to joke,” Percy warned, burying his face into his lover's chest.

The dark prince chuckled. “Okay, I'll stop.” He reached down and grabbed Percy's chin, pulling it up to look at him. “I love you, okay? Nothing's going to change that.”

“I love you too,” Percy smiled, getting up on his toes to kiss Nico.

 


End file.
